Since time immemorial women and jewellery are inseparable. Women generally love to adorn themselves with jewellery as jewellery symbolizes wealth. The wealthy are willing to spend hundreds of thousands of dollars or even millions to acquire an exquisite or rare piece of jewellery or to have a collection of various jewellery items so that they can wear different pieces of jewellery with different attire to match the different occasions and moods. Unfortunately to be able to match the attire, mood or the occasion a large collection of jewellery has to be acquired and this is only possible if one is of a sound financial standing. The less wealthy has to therefore settle with having fewer jewellery items to show.
The above setback is because conventionally jewellery items in particular a pendant or locket would comprise a gemstone set in gold or silver. A decorative pendant loop or a simple loop, forming part of the casing for mounting the gemstone, is a permanent feature through which a necklace is threaded therethrough. Due to the permanency of the pendant loop it is not possible for the wearer to wear a necklace that has an overall diameter larger than the circumference of the pendant loop with the particular piece of pendant. This means that the flexibility of interchanging different necklaces and the pendants is restricted by reason of the dependency on their sizes that is whether the pendant loop can accommodate the overall diameter of the necklace. In other words a person who wants to wear a variety of different jewellery pieces for different attire or occasions has to indeed have a substantial collection of jewellery items and the interchanging of jewellery pieces is restricted to a large extent.
Another shortcoming of the conventional type of pendants having a permanently fixed pendant loop is the inability to have variations by simultaneously wearing combinations of two or three small pieces of jewellery items capable of bringing about a more attractive and impressive effect on the wearer or giving the impression that the wearer has acquired a new piece of jewellery.
For the jewellery wearer to purchase larger decorative pendant loops to ensure they match necklaces or chains of different thickness and circumference is very costly.
It would hence be extremely advantageous and cost saving if a decorative clip, which is not only simple to use but allows versatility by allowing interchange of jewellery pieces and combination with necklaces unrestricted by the circumference of the pendant loop, is made available. It is therefore an aim of the invention to provide such a clip.